There have been many forms of indoor light fixtures either constructed or proposed for producing indirect lighting within a room of a building. Frequently, florescent lamps provide the light source, and the lamps are enclosed within suspended housings or undercut ceiling portions for reflecting from the ceiling all of the light rays emanating from the florescent lamps. There has also been constructed a suspended light fixture wherein a high pressure sodium lamp is positioned within a pan-like reflector with the light source of the lamp being horizontal. The light rays directed outwardly and downwardly from the lamp are reflected upwardly towards the ceiling by the pan-like reflector which receives the lamp. The lamp and reflector pan are surrounded by a heat resistent glass lens.
It has been found desirable for an indoor light fixture to utilize an efficient high intensity lamp such as a high pressure sodium lamp and to provide for diffusing, refracting and reflecting all of the light rays emanating from the lamp both downwardly and upwardly as well as outwardly from the lamp while also preventing direct viewing of the light source. It has also been found desirable to provide for an upward flow of air through the fixture and around the lamp to provide for self-cleaning of the lamp as well as cooling of the lamp. However, none of the light fixtures constructed or proposed prior to the present invention provide all of these desirable features.